The Titan of end
by MaistirLann
Summary: The army of Kronos are at the doors of the empire state building, the three children of the big three lay dead. Is hope lost and who is the goddess of the hearth praying to. Rated m for crude language later on. Pairing to be decided


The Titan of End

AN: I do not own Percy Jackson, that glory belongs to Rick Rio ran

The Titan War, New York

3RD PERSON POV

The gods watched transfixed at the image before them. After defeating Typhon they had rushed ahead of the armies of Kronos to the throne room. The sight there filled each and every one of them with dread, three shrouds lay before Hades as he wept at the side of a beautiful black embroided shroud.

Zeus in an odd manner shakily walked to a beautiful blue shroud with moons and lightening bolts embroided onto it. Carefully removing it to allow him to see the persons face caused him to release a huge heart reaching sob. There before him lay Thalia Grace his daughter and lieutenant to the hunt. Poseidon quickly understanding the situation caused him to run to the beautiful sea green shroud. Removing it allowed him to see the face of his daughter Jean Jackson.

The three brothers were not quiet in their grief wept for there children. After their brief period of mourning they sprang into action, demanding a full fortification of Olympus immediately.

And so here they are the grand Olympian Council with Hades and Hestia crowded around a one way iris message allowing them to see the grand scale of the armies of Kronos.

Needless to say they all feared fo there safety.

The proud gods attended did something many of them had never done before, they prayed. Not to anyone in particular, and by no means did any of them expect theirs to be answered, all except the goddess of the hearth. The gods prayers, or to be exact a particular goddesses pray, had been answered. Of course none of them except Hestia knew the happenings before them was the answering of a prayer.

A glowing fiery red Valknut appeared in the path of the advancing armies. Out of the Valknut walked an impressive figure of a man. Standing seven feet tall he had an impressive impact on the advancing hordes of monsters, demigods and deities.

The man had a thin cloth red sleeveless greatcoatoa, he had black bandages wrapped around his wrists and hands leaving only the fingertips visible, his bare tanned chest had a simple tattoo of an infinity symbol, around his legs were simple black cloth trousers and he had bare feet. All in all the man looked as if he had been crafted by Chaos' own hand. He had messy charcoal coloured hair and was wearing red circular sunglasses.

Kronos, or Luke Castellan, was in front and after glaring at the mystery man his voice boomed out "WHO ARE YOU?!" The man seemed unaffected by the outburst from the Titan king and his only reaction was to summon a simple wooden staff in his left hand, leaning on ti slightly he raised his right hand and in a quiet voice he spoke "I am the end" and as soon as he finished speaking he place his thumb against his middle finger and . SNAP. The sound of him clicking his fingers seems as if it could be heard across the world. The man looked up and as soon as he did the sound of a roar was heard. But it was not the sound of a beast but of human engineering at its worst. There in the sky were four missiles. They all landed simultaneously.

And the greatest bright light ever created by human hands flashed out, the gods were gobsmacked, the man had nuked New York. If the nuclear weapons detonating shocked them the sight of what came after sent their jaws through the floor. Nothing. Had. Changed.

No that's not quite right, a lot had changed from the point of view the gas had it looked as if the war had never happened. Damage done was repaired, people were walking the streets, cars were driving away but most of all, th bodies of the deceased demigods were assembled in the council room each with a beautiful shroud for their assorted parent.

The man was still there, he turned in the direction of the empire state building, crouched down and jumped. So powerful was his jump he left a crater were he had been standing.

The gods jumped as outside the council room there came a. THUMP. The doors parted and in walked the mysterious man obviously now some type of God, every assembled god and goddess except one strained to attach name to the stranger afore them.

The man walked forward and when he came to the shrouded demigods he crouched down onto one knee and spoke "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

The words were quiet but all those assembled heard them. The man proceed to walk forward to the shrouded children of the big three. The gods rose to defend their children's corpses. The man paused for a brief moment before continuing his journey as he got close beautiful black wings shot from his back and blew the gods back into their thrones. The man reached the daughter of Poseidon ,lifting the shroud he placed his first two fingers on her head and she breathed once more. The gods were amazed no one was allowed to bring the dead back to life. The man put a hand on her shoulder an whispered something inaudible into her ear. He proceed to do the same to the other two daughters of the big three.

(AN: Bianca is alive as Nico was the one to sneak on the quest and die)

The gods rushed forward immediately followed by the goddess of the hearth as the fathers embraced their daughters, Hestia hugged the man tightly. The man laughed and his next words shocked them all to the bone " I'm here sis. I'm here"

Hestia walked back to her seat by the hearth with a smile on her face, the big three along with their daughters walked back to their respected places.

Before anyone got a chance to speak the man spoke first. "My Lords and ladies allow me to introduce myself. I am Perseus, the first born son of Rhea and Kronos and Titan of the forgotten, the unheard, the unseen, the lost and most importantly of all Titan of all ends.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.

So what do you think. I know I should be focusing on one story but I'm more inclined to get a few out there and then continue them.

So please if you like review, constructive criticism is always welcome.

Till next time.


End file.
